Hey little train
by klaine freakin' bows
Summary: Hey little train wait for me, I once was blind but not I see have you left a seat for me or is that such a stretch of imagination; My version of what goes on in Harry & Hermione's head during the dance scene. ;First HP fanfic.  H/Hr romance.


_**H**_e_**y **_**little **_**t**_r_**a**_i_**n**_!

**In dedication to**, a girl who is a ninja.. No big deal. (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Harmony would have already happened.

**Full summary:** _Hey little train wait for me,_  
><em>I once was blind but now I see have you left a seat for me,<em>  
><em>or is that such a stretch of imagination.<em>  
>My version of what goes on in Harry &amp; Hermione's heads during the dance. Two-shot. <strong><em>;Harmony romance.<em>**

_**Harry's perspective:**_

I just don't understand. Why would Ron even think that Hermione and I liked each other like that. He knew that I love his sister; I sighed and turned to face the tent I heard some faint music coming from it. I decided to see how Hermione was doing.

I walked in and took a seat next to the radio the music continued to play lightly in the background, as I stared at Hermione her legs were against her chest, and her head was lying on knees her arms wrapped tightly around her ankles, I have never seen Hermione so broken, how could Ron be so bloody stupid? They had always got into fights but they were never this bad. I stared at her for a while longer before I got up and walked towards her.

I finally reached my destenation, and as I stood in front of her waiting for her took look up and about 5 seconds later she raised her head and I watched her closely, her skin was paler than before and her eyes were red and didn't have that litle twinkle in them anymore, they were now just a dull brown. I could tell she was hurting, so I decided to make her smile, I extended my hand out to her and she sighed reluctantly, as she took my hand. I pulled her up and we stood there for a moment staring at each other, until I slithered my hand around her neck and unclasped the holcrux and threw it on the bed.

I than took both her hands and started swaying around like an idiot she wasn't too enthusiastic at first but then she began to smile, soon we were twirling around giggling our arse's off, and just like that I forgot about the war, the holcruxes, voldemort, Ron and everything. Right now it was just me and Hermione. It felt good to not have a care in the world.

We continued to dance, until the music began to fade away she than nuzzled her head into my neck and I put my head on her shoulder we were still spinning around in slow circles, I held her tighter not wanting to let go of this moment. Until she moved away from my grasp and stared at me for a while before turning around and walking away. I sighed I knew that it would be awkward afterwards. I didn't want us to be uncomfortable around each other so I followed her.

"'Mione, where are you going?" I asked, still following her until she turned around and faced me.

"Bloody hell, Harry I can't do this. That dance is one of the reason's _he_ left!" She shouted, I took her hand, squeezing it trying to make her relax. I couldn't help but notice that her hand fit perfectly into mine.

"Hermione, please I only danced with you because you seemed hurt, and I knew it was my fault that he left. So I felt guilty and tried to make you feel better" I said softly, she pulled her hand out of my grasp.

"No Harry it wasn't your fault! It was _our_ fault, if we hadn't kept him out on all the stuff we have been doing _together_ he might have stayed." She said looking down, I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me I saw a tear escape her eye and I quickly wiped it away with my thumb. I looked into her eyes enchanted by her deep pools of brown. I felt as if I had my breath had disappeared. I began to lean in and she did the same our lips finally met as our eyes fluttered shut.

Her lips were soft, and I couldn't seem to get enough of it she tasted like mints and I than decided that mints would be my favorite flavor. I held her tightly feeling if I let her out of my grasp she would disappear, I couldn't get over the fact that I was snogging Hermione Granger. My best friend. My thoughts were intruppted by her hand tugging on my hair. My hands traveled down to her waist. _Maybe Ron was right maybe we did have a connection _I thought, we continued to snog for a while longer until she pulled away we looked at each other once again gasping for air. Something must have clicked inside her head because she took a step back and said;

"Harry this- we can't **it's not right**. _I_ _**love**_ Ron. _You **love**_ Ginny!" She said I just stared at her,

"Maybe Ron was right, Hermione… Maybe we really do have feelings for each other." I said hesitating, she stared at me shock and confusion took over her features.

**"No, it's not right!"** She said refusing to believe it, I took her hands.

"Blimey Hermione! Aren't you tired of always doing the right thing! Don't you just want to do something rebellious for once? I don't care what Ron or Ginny think right now. It just you and me, that's all that matters. I know what I felt, and I'm sure you felt it too." I said staring into her eyes, she bit her bottom lip and looked down seeming to think about this. This didn't surprise me.

"Stop over-analyzing this and just do what you feel is right." I told her, she looked at me for a while before she crashed her lips onto mine.

And that was the day that I realized I was in love with my best friend Hermione Granger.


End file.
